The present invention relates to an adjustable bunk. In particular, the present invention is directed to a bunk that provides modularity and easiness of use and therefore, it is particularly adapted for confined spaces. Such confined spaces may be for example a vehicle, comprising a sleeper compartment. Among the particular vehicles equipped with a sleeping area are. for instance, the recreational vehicles, flap-top camper trailers, and trucks.
Long-haul drivers need to have dedicated space within their vehicle for resting or sleeping at any time. Although the cab of a truck has limited dimensions, it should provide the necessary comfort to the driver. Among the comfort equipment, the bunk appears as a key element, wherein the driver can sleep, being on a horizontal position, or just rest, without necessary lying down. Adjustable bunks are already known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,797 describes an adjustable bed of a truck sleeper compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,281 also describes an adjustable bed for trucks. However, the known adjustable beds request dedicated frames, and mechanical systems that increase the weight of the bed and that limit their modularity. Furthermore, bulky systems are space consuming.
It is desirable to provide a bunk that is light, easy to use, while still providing a tunable adjustment of the backrest position.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a bunk comprising at least a first segment having a front end, pivotally connected to a second segment, by the means of a supple connection, wherein the first segment may be in a horizontal position or in a non-horizontal position, while the second segment remains in a horizontal position. The first segment of the present bunk is suspendable on a support placed above the bunk. Preferably it is suspended at its front end. Furthermore, the inclination angle of the first segment is tunable between a first position and a last position. Preferably, the inclination angle of the first segment is continuously tunable. The supple connection allows to compensate the length of the first segment in correlation with its inclination angle.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a bunk having an improved modularity. The bunk may adopt a horizontal position, also useful as a sleeping position, and several non-horizontal positions, also useful as tunable resting positions. Also, the base of the bunk can be folded, raised against a wall of the sleeping compartment, or removed. By this way, space can be easily liberated, if necessary, or storage area located under the bunk can be acceded.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a method for continuously adjusting the backrest inclination of an adjustable bunk.
The bunk of the present invention is characterized by a first and a second segment that are connected to each other through a stipple connection. The supple connection allows the first segment to take at least one inclined position, while the second segment to which the first segment is connected, remains horizontal. Also, the supple connection allows to modulate the length of the first segment in correlation with its inclination angle, in such a way that the total length of the bunk remains constant. The total length of the bunk is meant for the combination of the length of the first segment, the length of the second segment and the length of the supple connection.
The first segment of the bunk provides a backrest, the inclination of which is tunable. Preferably, the inclination adjustment of the backrest is continuously tunable, meaning that any angular position of the backrest, compared to the horizontal position, between an initial position and a terminal position, can be selected without being necessary predefined. The adjustable backrest can be either horizontal or in an inclined position. The inclined position is obtained by the means of at least one suspending element that allows maintaining the front end of the inclined portion of the bunk at an elevated position while the opposite end of the first segment remains connected to the second segment, which stays horizontal and at a lower position. Thus, the inclined portion of the bunk offers a tunable backrest to the user. The suspending element allows suspending the first segment to a support placed above the bunk. The suspending element advantageously provides the possibility for the first segment to be either linked to the upper support, or disconnected from the upper support. The first segment is preferably disconnected from the upper support when it is at the sleeping position, meaning that it is at a horizontal position. The first segment is connected to the upper support when it is at an inclined position. The upper support may be any means that allows the suspension of the first segment of the bunk. Preferably, the upper support allows the suspending element having several positions within the longitudinal axis of the bunk. In other words, the positions wherein the suspending element can fee connected to the upper support are disposed from a first position above the extremity of the bunk, up to a last position above the bunk, closer to the middle of the bunk. This allows the user to select one or the other position of the suspending element along a longitudinal axis depending on the desired angle of the inclined portion. When the inclined portion is suspended to the upper support at the first position, then the inclination angle of the backrest is minimal, still being different from 0. When the inclined portion is suspended to the upper support at the last position, the inclination angle is maximal. The maximal inclination may be for instance the vertical position of the backrest, meaning that the backrest forms a straight angle with the basis of the bunk, which remains horizontal. The positions provided on the upper support wherein the suspending element, or the suspending elements is/are fastened, or hanged, may be separated and predefined positions, providing a limited number of possible inclinations of the backrest. For example, a number between 3 and 30 positions may be selected. Preferably, the positions provided on the upper support, wherein the suspending element, or the suspending elements is/are fastened, or hanged, allow a continuous adjustment of the backrest inclination from a first position to a last position. A continuous adjustment means that no discrete positions are predetermined on the upper support. This would oblige the user to select only a predefined number of positions. Rather, the continuous adjustment, allows the user to select any position he wishes from a first position to a terminal position without any limitation. Such a continuous adjustment may be obtained by the means of one or several sliding elements, adapted to have any position along a continuous sliding displacement.
The at least one sliding element of the present bunk may be integrated to one of the other elements of the bunk, like the upper support or the suspending element or suspending elements. As an example, when the suspending element is a strap, said strap may be adapted to slide within a clasp, in order to allow a continuous adjustment of the length of the strap. In this specific configuration, the clasp is considered as a sliding element. Thus the suspending element comprises the sliding element, and allows a continuous adjustment of the bunk inclination. More particularly, the adjustable backrest is suspended with the strap to a determined position provided on the upper support, and the strap may be adjusted in a continuous way by sliding in a loop around a clasp, providing the opportunity to fine tune the inclination angle of the backrest.
Alternatively, the at least one sliding element may be a separate element that allows the continuous adjustment of the backrest. In such a configuration, the adjustable backrest may be fastened, or hanged, to a separate sliding element that continuously slides between a first position and a last position. Such a sliding element may be for instance a transversal bar which slides along one or more longitudinal rail from a first position, above the extremity of the bunk, up to a last position closer the middle of the bunk. The transversal bar mentioned hereby is meant for any cross-bar or rod slidable from a first position to a last position provided on the upper support.
Above and below, the sliding element is meant for an element which is reversibly slidable in one direction or the other one. In any cases, the sliding element of the present bunk is adapted to allow an easy tuning of the backrest inclination by the means of its sliding properties.
The present bunk further comprises a means of locking the position of the first segment at a given inclination. In case the suspending element is a strap, the locking effect may be obtained by tightening the strap within a clasp. In case the sliding element is a transversal bar adapted to slide along one or several longitudinal rails, the locking effect may be obtained by the means of one or more cams which can be jammed into the rails. The jam of a cam is easily performed by rotating the cam within the rail.
The bunk of the present invention further comprises a means for adapting the length of the inclined portion, which constitutes the backrest, in correlation with its inclination angle. The length of the inclined portion varies depending on the angular position of the backrest. In particular, the length of the inclined portion is minimal when said inclined portion is at a maximum angle, for instance around a vertical position. On the contrary, the length of the inclined portion is maximal when the inclination angle with regard to its horizontal position is minimal. That is to say that when the suspending element is fixed at the first position of the upper support, above the extremity of the bunk, the inclined portion has a maximal length.
In a particular embodiment, the length variation due to the change of inclination of the backrest may be compensated with an adjustment of the suspending element or the sliding element. In case the sliding element is a strap, sliding within a clasp, then the length of the strap itself can be adjusted with respect of the inclination angle of the backrest. More particularly, the length of the strap between the backrest and the upper support where the backrest is suspended varies according to the distance which separates the upper support and the front end of the backrest. Alternatively, one or several rigid supports may be provided behind the backrest, which are adapted to join the upper support at any inclination angle of the backrest. Such a rigid support may comprise for example a telescopic part, like a first tube fastened to the back side of the backrest, wherein a bar or a second tube is included in such a way that said bar or second tube can slide within the first tube, and wherein said bar or second tube is linked to the upper support. Thus, the sliding of the second tube inside the first tube provides a telescopic support the length of which is adjusted according to the inclination angle of the backrest.
In a preferred embodiment, the length variation due to the inclination of the first segment is compensated by the means of a supple connection between the first segment and the second segment of the bunk. Said supple connection allows to compensate the increase of length of the inclined backrest with adjacent part of the horizontal portion of the bunk, in such a way that the total length of the bunk remains unchanged. Therefore, the position of the folding line between the first segment and the second segment of the bunk is allowed to move toward the head front of the bunk or toward the foot extremity of the bunk, in correspondence with the inclination angle of the first segment. At low inclination, when the angle between the first segment and the basis of the bunk is low compared to its horizontal position, the folding line of the supple connection moves toward the foot extremity of the bunk. Under such conditions, the supple connection arises in the continuity of the backrest, thus forming supplement material for the backrest, allowing to compensate the increase of length. On the contrary, when the backrest reaches its maximal inclination angle, the folding line of the supple connection moves toward the head front of the bunk. Under these conditions, the supple connection remains horizontal, in the continuity of the second segment.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to an adjustable bunk comprising a first inclinable segment pivotally connected to a second segment, a upper support, and at least one suspending element, characterized in that the first inclinable segment is suspended to the upper support, while the second segment remains horizontal, and in that the first inclinable segment is connected to the second segment through a non-extendable supple connection.
In another embodiment, the present bunk further comprises at least one sliding element, allowing a continuous adjustment of the angle of inclination of the inclinable segment.
The present invention also provides a method for continuously adjusting the backrest inclination of an adjustable bunk. Said method comprises the step of suspending the first segment of the bunk to an upper support by the means of one or several suspending elements. Any suspending means may be used. However, the most preferred suspending elements may be chosen among features which are easy to place on the upper support and easy to remove.
Therefore, the suspending elements should preferably be manipulated manually and without undue efforts. Examples of suspending elements are hooks, which can be placed on a bar, or inserted in a hole of a structural support. Alternatively, a strap which makes a loop around a structural support can also be used as a suspending element.
The method of the present invention further comprises a step of tuning the angle of inclination of the first segment. The tuning may be performed by selecting one of several different positions on the upper support, said positions being adapted to receive the suspending element or the suspending elements of the bunk. Preferably, the tuning of the first segment inclination is continuous and realized by the means of a sliding element. The sliding element may be part of the suspending element or can be the suspending element itself, or may be a separate sliding element. For instance a sliding element may comprise a strap forming a loop around or within a clasp, such strap being able to slide into said clasp. Alternatively, the sliding element may be a transversal bar sliding into at least one rail, preferably between two rails, disposed longitudinally above the bunk.
The method of the present invention further comprises a step of locking the first segment at a given inclination. As the step of tuning the inclination angle, the step of locking is preferably performed manually and without undue effort. Most preferably, the locking is performed in one movement, which can be for example the tightening of the sliding element on the support. In case the sliding element is a strap, then the locking step is easily performed by the means of tightening the strap within a clasp. In case the sliding element is a transversal bar sliding into at least one rail, the locking step may consist in or comprise clamping the bar into the rails in such a way to prevent its sliding. Such a clamping may be performed for instance by the means of one or more cams, fixed to the transversal bar, which can be jammed into the rail by rotating the transversal bar along its longitudinal axis. A manual rotation of the bar is thus enough for locking the bar onto the support.
In a preferred embodiment, the locking step may be performed by default. This means that a separate manual step of tightening the sliding element is not necessary for the first segment to be locked at a given inclination angle. In particular, it may be enough that the user leans on the first segment, forming the backrest, for inducing the locking. This has the advantage that in case the first segment is not locked beforehand, then the user may still use it without risk of sliding or falling down. The weight of the user against the first segment provides the necessary effort to lock the sliding element at the given position. For instance, when the sliding element is a strap, the tightening of said strap may be done either manually by pulling one side of the strap around the clasp, or the tightening may be automatically performed when the first segment, together with the user, exerts an effort on the other side of the strap, said other side of the strap being the portion of the strap between the first segment and the clasp. In case the sliding element is a transversal bar sliding into a rail, then the locking means is oriented in such a way that it will automatically jam into the rail when the user exerts an effort on the first segment. It has to be noted that the locking is easily reversed, even though it is automatically performed.
The present method may further comprise the step of unlocking a given position to select another position, or to release the first segment from its inclined position toward its horizontal position. The unlocking step is performed manually, through a simple move. In case the locking effect is produced by the tightening of a strap, it is still easy to unlock by releasing the strap from the clasp. In case the locking effect is due to a cam jammed in a sliding rail, then it suffices turning the cam back to its sliding position to unlock the position. This can be made for example by simply manually turning the transversal bar on which is linked the cam or the cams.
The present invention also provides the concomitant use of at least one suspending element, an upper support having several positions, and a supple connection, as described above. Said suspending element, and said supple connection are adapted to interact with each other to allow the adjustment of the backrest of an adjustable bunk having a first inclinable segment and a second segment, which remains horizontal. The above elements interact with each other means, that the position of each one of these elements is correlated to the position of the others, and that all of these elements participate together to the tuning of the backrest inclination. Therefore, the present invention is also directed to the use of a suspending element, an upper support, and a supple connection together for tuning the backrest inclination of an adjustable bunk, wherein a first segment of the bunk is inclinable while a second segment remains horizontal, and wherein the length of the first segment varies in correlation with its inclination angle in such a way that the total length of the bunk remains unchanged.
In one aspect, the adjusting means used for adjusting the position of the backrest is light and easily implemented with the equipment already on board. Said adjusting means includes the suspending element, the supple connection above-mentioned, and the upper support. Said adjusting means may further comprise one or several sliding elements. The upper support on which is suspended the first segment of the bunk may be the structure of an upper bunk or the part of another equipment, like cupboard or storage equipment, already present within the vehicle. Thus, the backrest adjustment does not necessary require a dedicated structure, like specific frames or structural supports, and requires a minimum of additional weight and space, compared to a non-adjustable bunk. Most preferably, the adjustable bunk is not heavier than a corresponding non-adjustable bunk.
In another aspect, the bunk of the present invention allows an improved modularity. The bunk of the present invention is flat and free from bulky systems. The space under the bunk can thus be used as a storage compartment, or for any other equipment useful for camping. To such extend, the present bunk can for instance be raised through one of its longitudinal axis in order to allow access to the compartment below the bunk. For instance, a hinge may be provided to one longitudinal side of the bunk, in such a way that the other longitudinal side can be easily raised. Alternatively, the space under the bunk can be kept free. The present bunk being light, it is easily foldable against a wall of the vehicle in case more space is required within the vehicle. Thus, the bunk of the present invention allows an optimized modularity, while keeping a high level of comfort.
The present invention includes any vehicle equipped with the bunk hereby described, or one of its elements, like one or several upper supports adapted to receive a transversal bar provided with cams. Such vehicle can be a car, a trailer, or a truck. Vehicle is also meant for any other movable constructions like a boat, a train or a plane.
The present invention is now further detailed in correlation to the drawings.